


You’re gonna take a piece of my heart

by EneriMess



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Neanche una tazza di caffè avrebbe potuto svegliare di più Lio dell'ammirare quella composizione papà-bimbi.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	You’re gonna take a piece of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cow-t, terza settimana, M1  
> Prompt: Neonato  
> Numero Parole: 778  
> Rating: SAFE

Lio si stava stropicciando un occhio, riprendendo i contatti con la realtà e con ciò che aveva intorno. Non era più in ospedale, nella stanzetta in cui aveva passato gli ultimi tre giorni, ma sul divano di casa, avvolto in una coperta in pile. Ogni fibra del suo corpo era ancora tesa e dolorante, ma il sonno, la prima vera dormita serena che aveva da diverse ore, gli aveva restituito un po' di energie. Anche se l'idea di rimettersi giù e dormire un altro po' non era così malvagia, ma quando si stiracchiò, i suoi piedi urtarono contro qualcosa di diverso dal bracciolo del divano. 

Tirandosi su, Lio si accorse di Galo. 

Galo che dormiva con la testa reclinata all'indietro, semidraiato sulla penisola e con i loro due gemelli in braccio, anche loro addormentati. Neanche una tazza di caffè avrebbe potuto svegliare di più Lio dell'ammirare quella composizione papà-bimbi. 

Scostando la coperta, e facendo piano per non svegliare di soprassalto Galo, l'ex burnish gattonò verso il trio, fermandosi in ginocchio a scrutarli come bestie rare e ammalianti. 

Se tre anni prima, quando era ancora latitante e additato dal mondo intero come "terrorista Mad Burnish", qualcuno gli avesse detto "incontrerai un pompiere e con lui non solo salverai il mondo e tutti i burnish, ma metterai anche su famiglia", probabilmente Lio gli avrebbe dato fuoco solo per aver insinuato che qualcuno - un pompiere poi - potesse approfittare della sua natura di omega e costringerlo a sfornare un figlio. Per uno sempre in fuga come lui e abituato alla sfiducia nel genere umano, non esisteva il pensiero di “potersi innamorare”. 

Ma di lì a tre anni scarsi, Lio non solo aveva perso la capacità di bruciare e aveva passato un periodo a lottare contro una forma di stress post traumatico, ma aveva anche ricominciato ad avere cicli di calore regolari e non più soppressi con un abuso di inibitori per rimanere sempre vigile. Questo, unito all’aver trovato in Galo un amico e un compagno, oltre a un alpha molto atipico, possessivo quanto un bambino con il giocattolo preferito, gli aveva inizialmente fatto rivalutare la possibilità di mettere radici stabili, cosa che in realtà era successa quasi fin da subito, e l'idea che, chissà, forse, un figlio in futuro ci sarebbe potuto essere. Perché allora non due, aveva proposto suddetto futuro nove mesi prima? 

Ed eccoli lì i gemelli. Con così poche ore di vita che a malapena si parlava di giorni, in braccio a Galo dove sembravano ancora più minuscoli di quanto non fossero. 

Non avevano ancora deciso i nomi definitivi, per quanto nove mesi fossero sembrati un'eternità per farlo, avevano solo liste variegate e per la maggior parte depennate o bocciate in tronco da amici e parenti. 

_ "Sono i figli dei due eroi che hanno salvato il mondo! Dovete scegliere qualcosa di decente!" _ era più o meno la tiritera che si sorbivano da Remi e Aina a giorni alterni. Il resto della squadra annuiva dalle retrovie, preferendo non mettere bocca, se non quando Galo se ne usciva con proposte imbarazzanti come  _ Galolio _ perché era la fusione dei loro nomi; ma primo, era orribile e cacofonico - e Lio stesso lo aveva bocciato seduta stante, nonostante l'idea romantica di fondo - e secondo, erano in attesa di due gemelli, un solo nome non era d'aiuto. Per il momento, in cima alla lista rimanevano Lime e Blue che, neanche a farlo a posta, sembravano coordinarsi perfettamente con i colori dei capelli.

"Lime" pronunciò Lio sovrappensiero, nel silenzio rilassato del salotto, con un sorrisino che sentiva stupido. "E Blue" continuò, spostando l'attenzione sul secondo fagottino. Il piccoletto che, dai pochi capelli che spuntavano dalla cuffietta, aveva ereditato il colore di Galo, si agitò leggermente come a confermare che lo avesse sentito. Il cuore di Lio sperimentò un nuovo modo di battere e farlo sciogliere. Pensava che dopo Galo non si sarebbe potuto innamorare di nuovo. 

Anche se aveva avuto tutto il tempo della gravidanza per abituarsi all'idea di “essere madre” - e c'era riuscito, o almeno, c'erano stati momenti in cui avrebbe voluto stringerli adesso e subito tra le braccia - avere i gemelli lì con loro, reali e tangibili, così piccoli e perfetti, così concreti nell'essere il frutto di quel sentimento insperato che Galo gli aveva fatto crescere dentro, poteva quasi minare il suo controllo e farlo commuovere. 

Nel dubbio, volendo continuare a riempirsi occhi e petto di quella sensazione bellissima che era ammirare la propria famiglia, Lio si allungò a recuperare la coperta e si accoccolò addosso all'alpha. Era la sua isola felice. 

"Lio, Galo, Lime e Blue" mormorò a nessuno in particolare, ma sentiva che fosse tutto perfetto. 


End file.
